


Just Take Your Time

by Glowstickia



Series: Gasoline Believer [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Ask prompt: Isabel walking home.





	Just Take Your Time

Max stood at his locker when Isabel walked up. “Hey there Champ.” She said grinning and lightly smacking his back.

He straightened, turning to her mildly startled. His backpack sat on the floor, it’s contents spilling out from the mouth. “Hey Isabel,” he visibly relaxed a little, “Give a guy a warning next time will you?” He bent over and started awkwardly gathering his things with one hand. Isabel immediately squatted next to his bag and started helping him. His eyes glanced over to her before refocusing on his homework. “So, what’s up? Any spirits wrecking havoc on the school?”

“No, just checkin’ up on you.”

“Mmmm” Max leaned the backpack onto his legs as Isabel finished stuffing his important school things like homework packets and textbooks into it.

She lifted the bag onto her shoulder with her own backpack. “I also remembered I left my bike at your place.” Isabel avoided his eyes as he snorted.

“Kinda need that.”

Isabel agreed with a hum. After Max closed his locker door, the duo began making their way home. It wasn’t until they were down the first flight of stairs that Max asked.

“Are you holding my bag hostage?” He scratched the little doctopi, still clinging to his possibly broken arm. 

Isabel looked back. “I can manage.” She chewed the inside of her cheeks and didn’t say a word until they made it out the front doors. “How are you holding up?”

Max looked down at the doctopi. It stared back at him. “Well,” his eyes shifted to Isabel, as she spun around and started walking backwards. “Pretty sure my near death count sky rocket since moving to this crazy town.” He shrugged. The doctopi shrugged with him. “Found out ghosts and spirits are real couple days ago and can’t leave said crazy town until further notice.” He stared into her deep brown eyes. “Peachy.”

She glanced at the doctopi. “Where did you get-”

“PK.”

Her eyebrows knitted together, confused.

“…It’s short for PainKiller.”

“Ah.”

“And the ghost you threatened the other night stuck him on me.”

Isabel blinked.

Ghost she… _Oh_ …

She coughed, spun on her heels and continued walking while shifting the weight of the backpacks. “…How’s he doing?” Max fell silent. Isabel sighed and rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. “Sorry about…a lot of things I guess.” She glanced back. “And I was teasing, I wouldn’t-”

“I know.” His voice was soft, quiet, lacking an injection of sarcastic venom.

She turned again. He was petting PK’s head. She slowed her pace and lightly elbowed his side. Her face lit up. “Tell you what Flip Master. I’m gonna teach you some moves.”

Max’s eyebrow rose. PK also looked at her suspiciously. “What kind of moves?”

Her hand lit up as a neon red glove wrapped around it. “Spectral moves of course.” She bumped him again. “The Spec Shot is only the tip of the specberg. Of course you’ll need lots of practice actually firing it, but you’ve got potential newbie.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say…Spec Master.”

She grinned. “That’s the spirit.” He groaned in response as she laughed. Max stopped. Isabel stopped a couple of steps away. She followed his gaze to The Corner Store, his home. She huffed and stood by his good arm, looked him dead in the eye, and squeezed his wrist. “I’ll help explain. Okay?”

He deflated visibly and nodded.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Isabel left her bike at Max's house and totally not cause Zack forgot to draw it.  
> Also don't worry PJ is fine, I just wanted to focus on these two is all. He's already back at the Corner Store telling Lefty about his magical day.  
> Feel free to use your shipping goggles for this ;3
> 
> Title is a lyric from Stay by Zedd (feat Alessia Cara) which I listened to on repeat while writing this.


End file.
